


Resistance is Futile

by Moontyger



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Community: porn_battle, M/M, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Zero drank his blood, Kaname said nothing about repeat occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for InsaneJournal Porn Battle.

The first time Zero drank his blood, Kaname said nothing about repeat occasions. Nothing about the pleasure of it, the thrill of fangs in his throat, sharp points of pain, a taboo no one else would dare break. The second time, he stayed silent as well, though he smiled, a smile that caused Zero to glare even more murderously than usual, waving the gun at him in such a way that he might almost believe he were serious.

The third time, though, he spoke up. "You realize, of course, that you don't need my blood again so soon. Your mind is as stable as it ever was." Which wasn't saying much, though he forbore to point that out as well.

"Shut up," Zero hissed, and pressed the gun to Kaname's throat, hard enough that it would bruise were he merely human.

"You must know why you're here," Kaname continued, smiling, if not the indulgent smile he had for Yuuki, fangs extended at the scent of blood, even his own. "You see why it is forbidden." Kiryuu must know; he wouldn't be here if he'd been able to keep himself away, though his response was only a low, animalistic growl.

He closed his eyes as fangs touched his throat, tilting his head willingly, ignoring the gun as though it didn't exist. "You might as well put it away. We both know you won't shoot me." Not only because without Kaname, the death sentence would stand, but for the more primal reason, obvious in the way violet eyes slid shut and Zero writhed against him. If he killed Kaname, he'd never taste his blood again. He was more his slave than he'd ever been Shizuka's.

The scent of his blood and Kiryuu's seemed to fill the room as he bent to bite him in turn, knowing he wouldn't push him away and the others knew better than to interrupt. Nor did Zero resist when Kaname reached for the zipper of his pants, sliding it down with a minimum of fuss, offering pleasure as though he were merely human, as though he could ever really find a warm hand around his cock as fulfilling as the taste of blood from a willing throat. They both knew it was a lie, as much a lie as all his pretense at humanity, but Kaname furthered the game just the same, stroking him hard and fast, enjoying the helpless whimpers of mingled pleasure and self-hate against his skin. Even for this, Zero wouldn't stop, too caught in the taste of blood and power to pull himself away.

It was Kaname who pushed him away, when he knew he was too far gone to stop him, too far to do more than beg him not to stop. Still smiling, the cruelty he would never, ever let Yuuki see in his eyes, he did as Zero begged, kept stroking him until he came all over his hand, the smell of sex added to the scent of blood and humiliation nearly enough to bring him to orgasm as well, without a single touch other than that of fang and gun. But he'd never been human; here, where no one else could see, he felt no need to pretend to be other than the predator that lurked beneath the languid beauty of all vampires.

After, he turned away, dismissing Kiryuu completely with a single gesture. "Clean yourself up and get out of here." He wondered how long it would be before he saw again, what would happen if he refused him, forced him away. Would he shoot him, despite the consequences? Had his addiction gone that far, or was that still to come? One day, he'd find out.  


 


End file.
